


His Alpha and his Daddy

by SinQueen69



Series: Kinktober [29]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Anal Sex, Baby Isaac Lahey, Blow Job, Creampie, Daddy Kink, Daddy Stiles Stilinski, Dirty Talk, Don't copy to another site, Exhibitionism, Kinktober 2019, M/M, No Age Play, Oral Sex, Rimming, Voyeurism, gaping, wet and messy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 16:14:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21256133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinQueen69/pseuds/SinQueen69
Summary: Isaac goes to his Alpha’s room to visit his Alpha and his Daddy, getting a pleasant night and a promise in return.Kinktober 2019 Day 31 - Free Day!





	His Alpha and his Daddy

Isaac bit his lower lip as he hovered outside of the door to his Alpha’s room. His cock was tenting the front of his sweatpants as he listened to the sounds of Derek and Stiles as he curled his hand around the doorknob.

“Come in baby,” Stiles’ voice called out causing Isaac to jolt before he opened the door and stepped inside the bedroom. Isaac whimpered softly at the sight of Derek lounging against the headboard, arms crossed behind his head and a cocky smirk on his lips. Stiles’ was naked and straddling the Alpha’s waist backwards so he was facing Isaac and the door. Stiles’ was seated on Derek’s cock and his own was erect against his stomach and slowly dripping pre-cum. 

“Don’t be shy baby, I’m just having some fun with your Daddy,” Derek commented as he smacked Stiles’ ass making the human moan. Isaac stumbled closer until he was sinking onto his knees at the foot of the bed, his eyes trained to where Stiles’ rim was stretched around his Alpha’s cock.

“Were you lonely baby? I’m sorry I was on my way to see you, but your Alpha needed me.” Stiles’ crooned as he began to bounce himself up and down on Derek’s cock, letting Isaac watch as Derek’s thick length slide in and out of him and soon Isaac’s arousal mixed with Stiles’ and Derek’s. 

“I understand Daddy, can I help at all?” Isaac was throbbing in his pants and his mouth was beginning to water as he watched Stiles’ fuck himself on his Alpha’s cock. 

“Of course you can help your Daddy,” Derek sat up and hooked his hands under Stiles’ legs, lifting him while holding Stiles’ close to his chest. Stiles moaned and squirmed as the action let Derek’s large cock pop lewdly out of him, leaving his hole gaping and clenching. 

“Suck your Alpha’s cock,” Derek ordered lazily before moaning pleasantly when Isaac lurched forward and did his best to swallow down every inch of Derek’s cock. 

“That’s really good baby, get it all wet.” Derek hummed as he peered over Stiles’ shoulder; his red Alpha eyes were glowing as he watched as those pink lips moved up and down his shaft. 

“You’re being so good for your Alpha baby,” Stiles crooned as he petted Isaac’s blond curls. 

“Thank you, Daddy,” Isaac whispered with a blush on his cheeks when Derek’s cock slipped wetly from his mouth. Isaac watched with wide eyes and his hand sneaking below his waistband to grope at his erection as he watched as Derek’s cock, shining with Isaac’s salvia be pushed back into Stiles. 

Stiles’ moaned while tossing his head back as Derek’s cock was sheathed back inside of him. Derek sucked at Stiles’ neck as he used his hands to bounce Stiles up and down on his cock again while Isaac slowly jerked himself off while watching from mere inches away. 

“You love watching me fuck your Daddy, don’t you baby?” Derek asked making eye contact with one of his betas. 

“Y-Yes Alpha, it looks so nice,” Isaac whispered shyly as his tongue swiped over his lips as he thrust his hips up into his hand. 

“What does baby?” Stiles’ asked as he reached out again and tangled his fingers in Isaac’s curls. 

“Being fucked open like that,” Isaac swallowed hard as he tightened his grip on his cock. 

“So you want to be like your Daddy? See your Daddy is my fuck hole, he spreads his legs for me anytime I want.” Derek said conversationally as he ground his cock deeply into Stiles who whined and gasped at the words and the action following them. Isaac found himself whining lowly as his eyes glowed gold as his pre-cum began to stain the fabric of his sweatpants. 

“I think the pack could use one,” Stiles offered up, winking knowingly at Isaac who flushed deeply and his arousal spiked up at the thought of being the pack’s fuck hole like Stiles was for Derek. 

“Would you like that baby? Being trained up to be the pack’s fuck hole?” Derek crooned at Isaac who groaned as he spilled over his hand as his orgasm rushed over him. Derek chuckled at the sight and obvious agreement to the idea he had proposed. 

“That’s what I thought,” Derek latched his mouth back onto Stiles’ throat and upped the force of his thrusts. He moved one of his hands over to Stiles’ crotch and jerked the human’s cock roughly. Stiles mewled and groaned out as Derek wrung his orgasm out of him with practiced ease. Stiles clenched up around Derek’s cock, squeezing and milking Derek’s cock until Derek was grunting as he emptied his cum into the human who was seated on his cock. 

Isaac watched through his post-orgasm haze, his hand sticky with his release as he watched as his Alpha’s softening cock pop out of his Daddy’s gaping hole and his mouth watered at the following rush of cum that Stiles clenched up to try to keep inside of him. 

“Will you help me, baby? Will you clean up the mess your Alpha left inside of Daddy?” Stiles crooned softly when Derek laid Stiles down onto the bed, the human lifting up his legs and tugging his ass cheeks apart.

“Yes Daddy,” Isaac scurried up onto the bed and flopped down onto his stomach between Stiles’ spread legs. Derek leaned back against the headboard, arms going behind his head as he watched as Isaac eagerly shoved his face into Stiles’ ass, slurping noises filling the room as the blond began to lick and suck at Stiles’ rim, swallowing down his Alpha’s cum. 

“Mmm, that’s really good baby, that’s it.” Stiles moaned happily as he dropped his legs down onto the bed and arched his ass against Isaac’s face. 

“You should have told me that your baby was so cock hungry, I would have brought up the idea of him becoming the pack fuck hole long before now,” Derek commented as he reached down and stroked Stiles’ hair, getting a wink in return as Isaac moaned against Stiles’ ass before lifting his head. Isaac’s chin and lips were slick with salvia and Derek’s cum, his eyes blown wide as he looked up at his Alpha and his Daddy. 

“Come here baby, you did so well for us tonight. Tomorrow we’ll start your training so you can please the pack from now on.” Stiles held his arms out and Isaac nodded as he crawled up Stiles' body, laying against him and moaning softly when Stiles brought him into a sloppy kiss. Derek just smirked as he watched the two kiss, trading his cum between their mouths as they rutted gently against each other. 

Training Isaac would be fun and the pack would be grateful for some stress relief.


End file.
